Conventionally, entities transmitted documentation to a range of customers and/or other entities for various purposes. The documentation typically was transmitted via postal mail, email, fax, courier or any other suitable method. Some examples of transmitted documentation may include contracts, offers for sale, offers of credit, bills, requests for information, receipts, notices and account statements.
Often, by the time the customer and/or other entities received the documentation, the documentation had become moot or obsolete. Sometimes, transmitted documentation required a customer's signature and retransmission of the signed documentation back to the entity. Other times, a customer was required to enter timely information into the documentation and retransmit the documentation to the entity. Retransmission of the documentation from the customer to the entity may have been via scan and fax, scan and email, photo capture and email, postal mail or any other suitable method. Often, the retransmission did not occur within a relevant window of time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have apparatus and methods that enable live OLED-based documentation and displays. It would be further desirable to enable transmission of information directly from such apparatus and methods to a sender independent of other transmission methods and/or apparatus.